Exemplary embodiments generally relate to surgery, data processing, electrical communications, and weighing scales and, more particularly, to speech signal processing, speech control, health care management, measurement systems, voice recognition, and speaker identification and verification.
Remote monitoring of health is important. Blood pressure, glucose, weight, and other health factors may be measured from home using a medical measurement device. These health factors may then be communicated to a remote location (such as a doctor's office) for analysis and tracking A common problem, though, is user binding. Many medical measurement devices are shared between multiple users. A household weight scale, for example, may be shared by multiple members of a household. The members of the household all use the same weight scale to measure their individual weights. If a weight measurement is not bound to the correct member of the household, the weight measurement may be erroneously associated with the wrong user.